Llamada telefonica
by Chica De Nieve
Summary: -Me estoy follando a Sakura, Karin. No molestes-Le espetó, para acto seguido lanzar el celular al alfombrado piso sin siquiera terminar la llamada.


Los Personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi completa autoría.

Advertencias: Escenas de sexo y lenguaje explicito.

* * *

Sasuke gruño, sentado al borde de la cama con Sakura a horcajadas sobre él, ensimismado en el rose de sus suaves pechos rebotando contra sus pectorales, los entrecortados gemidos que salían de su boca, el sensual movimiento de caderas de ella.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo.

Se recostó, tomando el culo de Sakura, ayudándola a subir y bajar con mayor intensidad.

- _Ah~_

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo.

Sakura tenía el cuerpo perlado en sudor, sus facciones se compungían en una exquisita mueca de placer mientras subía hasta casi tener fuera por completo el miembro de Sasuke y luego dejarse caer. Él gruñía excitado mientras apretaba el agarre de su culo. Era tan animal, le encantaba.

-Más rápido, Sakura-Exigió, mirando con sus orbes negras nubladas de placer como su pene era tragado por las profundidades de Sakura.

-Sí, Sasuke-Kun-Gimió ella en respuesta.

Acelero los movimientos montándolo a lo bestia, como a él le gustaba.

¡Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo!

-Tú pene es maravilloso, Sasuke-kun-Grito extasiada-Siento como golpea mi útero. Ah, ah.

Mientras Sakura movía sus caderas en un vaivén desesperado y Sasuke subía la suya deseoso del choque de sus sexos, la pantalla de un celular sobre una mesita de noche ilumino la habitación, para segundos después comenzar a vibrar y sonar.

-Es tu celular-Dijo Sakura, acelerando aún más el movimiento. Sasuke gruño, fascinado.

-Lo sé-Respondió, alargando el brazo para tomar el aparato-Es Karin.

Sakura apoyo sus manos en los pectorales de Sasuke, hizo los movimientos más lentos y profundos. Más duros y placenteros. Estaba por correrse, lo sentía.

-Contéstale-Indicó entre gemidos. Sasuke no dudo cuando deslizo el dedo en la pantalla táctil recibiendo la llamada.

-Karin-Le dijo, con la voz ronca y la respiración agitada. _Hola, Sasuke-kun._ Escucho desde el parlante del teléfono. Gruño una maldición cuando las paredes de Sakura lo apretaron. _¿Sasuke-kun, estás bien?-_ Lo estoy-Respondió, con los gemidos de la pelirosa colándose entre sus palabras. Se concentró en la placentera sensación que estaba recibiendo. _¿Qué estás haciendo, Sasuke-kun?_ Escucho preguntar a Karin justo en el momento en que Sakura explotaba en un orgasmo llenando la habitación de sus gemidos. Las paredes vaginales de ella lo ordeñaban, él estaba por seguirla al paraíso. Se apresuró a terminar con esa tontería.

-Me estoy follando a Sakura, Karin. No molestes-Le espetó, para acto seguido lanzar el celular al alfombrado piso sin siquiera terminar la llamada.

Karin, que no caía aún en lo ocurrido, seguía con la oreja pegado al móvil, solo para escuchar como los gemidos chillones de Sakura eran eclipsados por los roncos y rasposos de él.

Y para colmo, escucho a la ojiverde decir: _Eres increíble, Sasuke-kun._ Y a él responderle: _Lo increíble es tú culo, Sakura. Ponte en 4 patas, quiero ver esa preciosura mientras te lo meta más profundo que nunca._

* * *

Al día siguiente de la maravillosa sesión de sexo frenético con el menor de los Uchiha, Sakura se encontraba fuera de la casa de Karin, esperándola.

Vio a la pelirroja abrir la puerta con una mueca de fastidio notable en el rostro y una gran cantidad de billetes en una de las manos.

-Toma-Le dijo Karin, pasándole todos los billetes-Eres realmente una zorra, Haruno. Ganaste la apuesta, ahora te follas a Sasuke-kun y me dejas sin plata. En realidad te odio.

-¿Quieres hacer otra apuesta, algo más difícil?-Le pregunto Sakura, mientras contaba los billetes.

-Bien-Le dijo Karin, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia clavada en el rostro-Te reto a follarte a Uchiha Itachi en el plazo de un mes. Si tú ganas-Explicó, apuntando los billetes-Te daré el doble de eso, pero si pierdes, tú me darás a mí el triple.

-Estoy de acuerdo-Señaló, extendiendo una mano a Karin.

Luego de cerrar el trato y que la odiosa de Karin le cerrara la puerta en la cara, Sakura sonrió verdaderamente feliz. Obtendría mucho dinero de Karin. Simplemente porque ella no se había detenido a pensar que para llegar a Sasuke primero tuvo que buscar y atacar su punto débil, Itachi.

* * *

~Pobre Karin, no hace más que traumatizarse y perder plata. Pero bueno, ¿Quien le ordeno apostar?

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído mis otras historias y dejado reviews o agregado a favoritos. Me alegra saber que le gustan mis historias y que hay tantas pervertidas como yo.

A pesar de que nunca leerá esto le quiero agradecer a mi chico por enojarse conmigo, estas tres semanas de distanciamiento me tienen con la tensión sexual tan alta que me ha inspirado a escribir éste tipo de cosas.

Chica De Nieve.

* * *

Me he visto en la _necesidad_ de tener que editar, sin embargo la historia sigue tal cual, no hay cambios, esta edición es para agregar acá mismo la respuesta a un comentario anónimo.

GG: Estimada lectora, como notaras he asumido que -como la mayoría de los lectores de FanFiction- eres mujer, sin embargo, si fueras hombres lo que te quiero decir no cambiaría nada.

Respeto que este fic te parezca una mierda, a fin de cuentas cada uno tiene sus gustos y, como dicen por ahí, para gustos colores, muy por el contrario no puedo respetar, ni muchos menos simplemente dejar pasar por alto el **machismo** **implícito** presente en tu comentario, para aclarar, te cito "odio cuando ponen a Sakura como zorra"

Puede que aún no lo veas claramente, así que lo explicare para ti y para quien se esté tomado el tiempo de leer esta respuesta a tu review. Yo soy la única autora de esta historia, y por lo mismo te puedo asegurar que de todos los personajes que he usado para este fic, no he dejado que ninguno caiga en la vulgaridad de ser una zorra, ni ha sido esa mi intención, nunca.

¿Lo ves ahora? De seguro que no, seré bien explicita. He planteado a Sakura como una mujer moderna, está historia es un AU (universo alternativo) así que no tendría porque ser de otro modo, por esa razón ella es todo lo que debería ser cualquier mujer-y digo debería, porque lamentablemente aún hay muchos países en el mundo que se rigen por el incivilizado machismo y reprimen a sus mujeres en todo ámbito, social, sexual, educacional, por mencionar algunos-, y eso es libre.

Y como mujer libre, ella -y cualquiera, obviamente- puede disfrutar plenamente de su libertad sexual, y no por eso es más o menos mujer, tiene más o menos valor, es mejor o peor persona. Porque resulta que cuando el personaje masculino va por allá y por acá follandose todo lo que tenga vagina, el muy bastardo es irresistible, pero cuando un personaje femenino ya se tiro a más de 2, es toda una zorra.

¿Pero no le dijo Karin zorra, quien más que tú pudo poner esas palabras en su boca? Puedes llegar a pensar si no pasaste por alto esa parte, pues bien, está más que claro que sí, lo hizo; pero eso no quiere decir lo crea en verdad. Es solo que le jode perder la apuesta, ¿o acaso alguien dice que las apuestas son unilaterales y Karin no ande en las mismas?

Destaco tu comentario y me doy el tiempo de responderlo -como ya dije por _necesidad-_ , porque si denigras así a un personaje _ficticio_ , de un historia igualmente _ficticia_ , ya me imagino como debes de hablar mal sobre cualquier mujer de la que te enteres disfruta como quiere su libertad sexual.

Sin más que agregar, te invito a reflexionar sobre el machismo que conlleva tu frase, uno que tal vez no notaste, pero ahí esta, impidiendo el desarrollo social de la mujer a nivel mundial.

Se despide esperando aclarar la situación, Chica De Nieve.

PD: A mi me parece una mierda el machismo.

.

Aprovecho que estoy editando para agradecer a todos los que leyeron el fic, en especial a quien se tomo el tiempo de dejar un review, agregar a favoritos o seguir la historia, un abrazo de oso para ustedes \\*-*/.

Recuerden que la igualdad entre hombres y mujeres se puede alcanzar entre todos, no busquemos poner un genero por sobre el otro, busquemos el equilibrio, los beneficios para ambos. No se tiren mierda gratuitamente entre ustedes, ¡Hagamos el amor, no la guerra! (;

Respecto a la idea de escribir lo que paso con Itachi, no lo sé la verdad, si repentinamente me llega la inspiración para escribirlo definitivamente lo haré, sin embargo, si esta no llega yo no la voy a buscar. Que quieren que les diga, así soy yo.

Ahora si, definitivamente me despido, saludos para ustedes pervertidxs.


End file.
